The patent applications EP0443365A2, EP0801011A1 and EP2666736A1 describe a rigid pack of cigarettes with a hinged lid that has been modified to accommodate a group of cigarettes of reduced size, i.e. a group of cigarettes smaller than the total internal volume. The pack of cigarettes comprises a collar, which is provided with containment elements that protrude inward to rest against the group of cigarettes in order to prevent the group of cigarettes from “shaking” inside the pack of cigarettes; in fact, if the group of cigarettes were free to “shake” inside the pack of cigarettes, the movements of the group of cigarettes during handling of the pack of cigarettes (either in the production step, and during the distribution and sales step) would subject the cigarettes to mechanical stress that could easily determine an emptying of the tips (i.e. loss of tobacco fibers from the free ends of the cigarettes). However, this technical solution has some drawbacks, since it is not always able to provide adequate holding of the group of cigarettes (i.e. not always able to prevent effectively the group of cigarettes from “shaking” inside the pack cigarettes).
The patent application EP2311632A1 discloses a cigarette pack having a packing blank made of thin cardboard or similar packing material; the inner fold of the packing blank has protrusions or supporting frames formed by press cut or deformation of the packing material and the protrusions or the supporting frames lie on side surfaces of a cigarette block.
The patent application WO9822367A1 discloses a cigarette pack having a sealed enclosure of barrier material with a resealable access aperture to the enclosure; a cover over that aperture has on all its openable edges a permanently tacky surface overlapping over the barrier material there.
The patent application WO2014147421A1 discloses a pack for tobacco industry products and comprising a lid portion, a body portion, and a collar located at least partially within the body portion and against which at least a portion of the lid abuts when closed.
The patent application WO2012089812A1 discloses a package of consumer goods comprising: a wrapper enclosing the consumer goods and having an access opening through which the consumer goods can be removed, and a cover layer comprising a resealable adhesive label and moveable between a closed position, in which the cover layer covers the access opening and is sealed in place by the adhesive label, and an open position in which the adhesive label is at least partially removed from the wrapper and the access opening is uncovered.